


我们将此称之为爱

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 克隆人战争时期，他们在汹涌的战火中相爱。





	我们将此称之为爱

安纳金刚一回到科洛桑就听到欧比旺受伤需要修整的消息。当时他并没有露出太过惊讶的表情，只是觉得疑惑，到底是怎样的伤势才让那位名震银河系的肯诺比将军不得不返回首都治疗？安纳金决定先回绝地圣殿医疗处看看自己的老师父，看着时间再给委员会汇报这一次的任务。希望温杜大师不会因此责难他。  
傍晚的余晖洒在干净得反光的地板，因石柱的遮挡画出规律的图案。因战争逐步开展，绝地圣殿愈加冷清，那些原来安排在圣殿内的训练也不得不搬到战场上去。安纳金快速地穿过走廊，闯进这一幅宁静的画面中。温馨的黄色光线落在他的侧脸，紧皱的眉头描画出他内心的烦躁和不安。他忽然从师徒纽带中他感知到一丝安慰，似乎是欧比旺察觉到了他的靠近与焦急。安纳金在心中骂了一句，若是欧比旺能够好好活着，也不用他总是如此焦急。  
进入医疗处的时候扑面而来的是令人恶心的消毒药水味。安纳金并不喜欢这里，所以在他小时候和别的学徒打架到现在战争期间受伤都是欧比旺帮他收拾干净的，在他或者在对方的房间里。安纳金也会自己处理，更会教导阿索卡，但是当自己的师父在身边时，他就老想着要想要亲近对方。他听从纽带另一端的呼唤迅速找到自己的师父。欧比旺裸着上身，医疗机器人刚为他清洗好伤口准备重新包扎。  
“安纳金，”欧比旺抬眼看着他，嘴上带着笑意，“我会解释的，至少给你师父一些面子。”安纳金挑挑眉，闭上了自己的嘴巴，没把脑子里挖苦的话语吐露出来。他拍了拍机器人的脑袋，示意它可以离开。他亲自帮绝地大师上药包扎。  
安纳金站在欧比旺的背后仔细观察了伤口。伤口很深，周边长过一些烂肉，但现在已经被完全除去，整理得很干净：“说吧。”  
“一场愚蠢的埋伏。”欧比旺开始讲着自己的故事。安纳金发出轻蔑地哼声，说着对面的敌人是有多聪明才能骗得了自己的精明师父。他一边讲话一边将纱布绕在自己的手上，双手从背后绕到欧比旺的胸前，再一圈一圈地为对方缠上。  
“这次休息几天？”安纳金打断了欧比旺绘声绘色的故事描述。  
“科迪为我申请了两周的假期，”欧比旺扭转身体看看纱布是否会松开，然后披上上衣，束好腰带，“他说我最近对他的态度不好，原因分析是天行者将军不在身边。”  
听到欧比旺说这些，安纳金的眼神突然温柔下来了，所有的担心也都烟消云散了。至少他的师父没有被白色床单盖住头，也没有昏迷不醒，还能安安静静地和自己讲到底发生了什么。他试图计算自己已经有多久没有见到欧比旺了，最终以失败告终。在战争中谁都身不由己，但是安纳金希望至少能保护自己爱的人。  
他爱欧比旺，很久很久了，久到记不清是哪天的他意识到这个事实。欧比旺从不拒绝他，也不接受他，他会蹙眉微笑，抬头看着自己的徒弟，然后摇了摇头。每次他都想就这样吻他，在绝地圣殿的走廊，在图书馆，在练习室。原力之子的爱像是喷涌而出的岩浆，在一次又一次的冷却中结为磐石，更加坚定而不可动摇。他知道欧比旺也爱他，但是对方选择了绝地。  
他们一前一后回到共同居住的房间，安纳金先去洗了个澡，毕竟刚从战舰下来一身硝烟味。欧比旺抱着个枕头盘着腿坐上沙发，手上还拿着数据板检查自己的身体数据和巡航舰的检修报告。他们到现在仍住在一起。这公寓是当年欧比旺出师之后安排的，那个时候安纳金已经成了他的徒弟，为了方便训练就直接一起住下了。安纳金出师的时候本也会安排，但是这个来自塔图因的穷小子拿着绝地和议会的工资还说着自己没能力再承担一套独立公寓，死皮赖脸和师父住在一起，后来又迟迟未收徒，到最近收了徒弟，但阿索卡是个女生，便也一直没有搬出去的想法。  
等他从浴室里出来的时候，欧比旺已经完全进入工作状态。安纳金并没有穿上衣服，只是披着深棕色的棉袍，随意束上腰带。未被完全擦干的卷发搭在脸的两边，水顺着脖颈一直往下流，沾湿了领子。他走到欧比旺身边，伸头去看看对方到底在写什么——似乎正在整理这一次行动的报告，用作以后的战斗资料。现在战争进入拉锯阶段，每一场战役似乎都不可失败。  
“也许你需要放松一下，我的师父。”安纳金在欧比旺耳畔哈气，迅速捕捉到欧比旺瞬间扬起的左边眉毛，太阳穴的抽搐以及红透的耳廓。棕发青年的气息湿漉漉的，身体也是湿漉漉的。  
“我有两周时间，我亲爱的徒弟。”欧比旺说，双眼并没有离开那份行动总结。  
“我只有三天，欧比旺。”  
安纳金一条腿踩在地毯上，另一条腿则跪在沙发上，他用手撑着欧比旺的大腿，而认真工作的人并没有闪躲。年轻人又将把欧比旺拉入一个毫不掩饰的性爱陷阱中，而他的老师父甘之如饴，却总装作毫不在意。安纳金放肆起来，他吻着那颗眼下的痣，用舌头刮蹭稍稍突出的皮肤。欧比旺在虚拟键盘上的敲击速度逐渐慢了下来，两个人的原力相互试探后迅速融合，似乎被微弱的电流击中，疼痛却带着快感。  
这不是第一次，也不是最后一次。欧比旺是安纳金的性爱启蒙师，在梦里活跃，在现实体验，而且欧比旺从来无法拒绝他的请求。他们的第一次探索在吉尔诺西斯战役结束不久，安纳金仍未习惯他的金属手掌，整日被来自义肢的疼痛折磨。他向欧比旺索求安慰，最终演变为一场汗水淋漓的性爱。欧比旺的进入是安纳金第一次感觉到他的师父也怀抱着和他相同的想法。他曾经很害怕自己的过分索求和爱意会影响两个人的相处，但是原力告诉他，他的师父也在享受着这一切，即使这一切与绝地背道而驰——这可能就是欧比旺从不挑明的原因。  
欧比旺开始扭过头来回应他。安纳金夺过对方手上的平板放在茶几上，确保它不会因为两人的动作而摔坏。欧比旺的唇隐藏在浓密的金色胡子里，它们薄而柔软，颜色浅淡。安纳金啃咬着，撕拉着，甚至妄想咬破他的唇角，以求尝到血腥的味道。在这个银河系里，能够伤害他欧比旺的人只有安纳金·天行者一人，而他绝不会那么做，绝对。年轻人在心里暗自发誓，而欧比旺似乎听到了这些虔诚的誓言。他用力地吻着，舌头进入安纳金的口中纠缠。两人的唾液沾湿了他的胡须，让它们变得凌乱。欧比旺伸出手扯开对方的腰带，衣袍敞开。他抚摸着精壮的腹部和胸口，用平日里掌剑的手感受着结实而稳定的心跳。  
“我很担心你，很想你。”安纳金说。他吻着欧比旺的鼻翼，双手捧着他的脸。  
“或许我们应该一起出任务，至少雷克斯和科迪也不会抱怨了。”欧比旺回答，抬头迎合徒弟一个又一个细碎的吻。安纳金的手略过对方粗糙的绝地外衣，伸进了衣服下摆，揉捏着他师父的臀部：“我可以吗？”  
安纳金能感受到欧比旺有些紧张，但马上放下了戒备。金发的男子点点头，跪在沙发上主动褪下了裤子。安纳金搂住他的腰，低下头去，用嘴巴寻找那根半勃的阴茎，从根部一直吻到顶端，随即吞下。欧比旺的衣服下摆盖在他湿润的头发上。欧比旺试图解开自己的腰带，但是安纳金阻止了他，因为他说不想让包扎好的伤口松开。  
“我相信你能再把伤口包扎好。”  
“我不想弄乱你的衣服，师父。”  
口中的咸腥味提醒着安纳金自己回到科洛桑之后吃的第一样东西竟然不是什么美味甜点或者是德克斯家的肉饼，而是欧比旺的阴茎——这个味道确实比军粮好上太多。他因此笑了起来，发出一声鼻息。欧比旺微微颤抖，发出呜咽般的呻吟。温热柔软的舌头扫过每一道沟壑，在顶端更是来回挑拨。欧比旺的大腿越加绷紧，他几乎无法在这样一张松软的沙发上跪着。安纳金一只手握住他的腰为他保持平衡，另一只手揉搓着他的双球，和吞咽的节奏一致。更为年长成熟的人即将达到高潮，他太过疲惫了，也太过享受了——他的徒弟熟知他的身体。  
科洛桑的夜幕逐渐降临，房间的灯因自动识别光照亮了起来。落地窗外华灯初上，像是将天空翻转，星星全都落入深不见底的金属城市中，而他们的家扮演着其中一颗。欧比旺看到对方的头发上沾着自己的精液，在灯光下尤其显眼。他伸出食指勾住那一缕发丝，打着转。安纳金低头吻着他变软的阴茎，咬着大腿内侧，留下齿印，吮吸出红黑色的淤痕。  
“这场战争太久了，”不知道是为何做得感叹，欧比旺拨开安纳金的浴袍，看着布料滑下宽阔的肩膀，“你的头发都这么长了。”  
安纳金窝在他的腿间回应了两句，闷闷的声音模糊不清。欧比旺没打算深究，清扫了突然萦绕在心中的悲伤，用原力取来了润滑和安全套。它们落在沙发上，需要继续工作的人自己去取。  
进入体内的金属手指冰冷，欧比旺弓着背猛烈地颤抖。尽管已经体验过很多次了，他仍没办法习惯。安纳金温柔地按压对方的背，感受欧比旺的柔软的肠道吮吸着那根修长坚硬的金属。他抬起头看着自己师父在灯光下的轮廓，延伸着脖子，用尽每一个细胞感受身下带来的快感，感受两人碰撞的愉悦。米白色的绝地袍依旧整齐，安纳金让自己的头贴近对方的胸口，想要从那颗跳动的心脏中听出一些来自原力的密语。过多的润滑液不断低落在沙发上，安纳金只得不断地去探索这具不算陌生的躯体。两根、三根，聪慧的徒弟张着手指，寻找并按压着前列腺的位置。欧比旺软了腰，几乎要完全跪坐在自己的小腿上，呻吟逐渐变得绵长柔软——他把自己交给了他。  
“接纳我，师父，我恳求你。”  
“进来，”欧比旺没有丝毫的犹豫。他的眼眶变成红色，双唇微张，似乎想要和身下的洞穴一般被填满。如他所愿，安纳金压着他的脖子与他接吻。  
因为忙碌的战争，欧比旺的身体已经很久没有被开拓过了。安纳金逐渐进入，从欧比旺的呼吸和颤抖中体会疼痛。欧比旺双手撑着他的肩膀，跪在他身体两侧配合着缓慢坐下。这是一个互相配合的过程，而他们从那都是如此默契，连接着两人的纽带迸发出活力，喜悦奔腾，安纳金为此感动得几乎要流泪。  
彻底进入后两个人都发出了一声叹息，额头凝满细密的汗珠。欧比玩额前的头发湿了，他试图用手将它们都拨开，却牵动了身下紧紧相连的部分。一声未吐露出来的惊叫被安纳金的吻吞下，年轻人捕捉到了老师父的敏感点，挺着腰迅速进攻。  
突如其来的动作让欧比旺猝不及防，他连续不断地低吟，被晃动的身体像是坐在一艘航行中的船上，而海上刮着狂风巨浪。安纳金吻他，碾压他，取悦他。欧比旺最终躺了下来，腰上还枕着刚才他抱上沙发的枕头。  
安纳金的猛击从未停歇，仍旧精力充沛，没一下都要撞入最深处。他抬起欧比玩的右腿，架在自己的肩膀上，用舌头从下往上舔着小腿胫骨，上面有淤青也有伤痕，有很多安纳金不曾知道的故事。欧比旺压下自己的腰配合安纳金的动作，口中溢出的呻吟逐渐变得高亢，安纳金的名字也夹杂在其中。原力像水一般包裹着他们，温暖得让人瞬间落下泪来。  
欧比旺在这次的高潮中失去了对情绪的掌控。两人过多的感情交织在一起，融合在原力里，饱含对靠近的胆怯和对未来的恐惧，更多的是一股温柔而又带着痛楚的爱意，远远深于师徒，甚于父子。这些绝不是一个绝地应该拥有的情绪，因为它们是那样的充满波动，无法掌控——被称之为依恋。  
安纳金紧紧抱住欧比旺，抱住他的师父，他的爱人。他把对方从混乱不堪的沙发上搬到卧室的床上，温柔地为他脱下上衣。看着在床上因为疲惫而昏昏欲睡的男人，安纳金用手背擦掉自己落下的泪水，他试图记住这一切，记住欧比旺大腿内侧的吻痕，记住欧比旺粉色的耳朵和嘴唇，把一切留在这个混沌的时刻。  
“只是性而已。”欧比旺呢喃。安纳金感受一股钝痛，源于他们紧紧相连的纽带。他相信欧比旺也明白这个滋味。  
“我爱你”三个字卡在喉间，安纳金从背后吻着对方肩膀上被包扎好的伤口，逐渐陷入沉睡。

**Author's Note:**

> 无限纵容安纳金的欧比旺。


End file.
